


Beauty Is In The Eyes Of The Beholder

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, pretty!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because, just for one day, I don’t want people to pity you. I want you to have something <i>normal</i>.”</p>
<p>Wade becomes handsome and good-looking for Peter, but the effect will last only one day. Peter loves him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Is In The Eyes Of The Beholder

Maybe he’s being too sentimental or romantic, but Peter thinks that cleaning and tidying up their apartment before Wade’s return is a nice gesture. He’s his boyfriend, after all, and that’s what boyfriends do: dusting the house for their lover so that they will find it as shiny and comfortable as before their departure.

Peter is occupied with the last task - the most boring, polishing the windows - when he hears the door unlocking and Wade entering the apartment with the grace of an aroused rhino.

“Baby boy!”

Peter freezes and furrows his brows in confusion. He… he could swear the voice he’s just heard isn’t Wade’s… or at least it’s very different, a little higher and clearer, lacking any raspy sound.

“Wade…?” he asks, his body already tense and ready for any trouble. It could be a trap from one of their (many) enemies who tried to take advantage of his nostalgia for Wade.

When a pale man with disheveled blond hair enters and grins at him like he’s the goddamn best thing in the world, Peter swears under his breath, certain to have a big ass problem inside the house.

“Who… who are you?” he asks, remembering that this person just called him ‘baby boy’.  It was probably a way to distract him, to lower his defenses, but Peter can’t really do anything without his Spider-Man costume to conceal his identity.

“Hah! _Hah!_ I knew it! You don’t recognize me!”

The blond man advances towards him and Peter’s instinct screams at him to move back, to keep a reasonable distance between him and this stranger.

But something is off - the tone of this man, the way he moves and talks, the glint in his bright blue eyes…

_The eyes!_

“W-Wade?” Peter splutters and when Wade lets out a triumphant and joyful laughter he shakes his head, completely dumbstruck.

“ _Pretty!Wade_ , as the fangirls love calling me when I’m like this!”

Peter ignores the first half of the sentence and concentrates on the second half, his eyes never leaving the perfect skin and the messy longish blond hair. It looks like melt gold thanks to the sunrays and Peter feels the strong desire to touch it.

But there are more important matters at hand, so he babbles: “And… and how did you become like _this?_ ”

“Pony magic!” Wade jokes, but his face - _perfect face!_ \- becomes somber and he explains: “It’s… it’s actually just a temporary thing. Months ago I did a job for some kind of scientist and he told me he could repay me like this… with a special treatment or something. Both my cancer and my healing factor are gone for a while.”

Peter is worried now, but Wade can see it and he rapidly adds, voice rising with excitement and a hint of panic: “It’s okay, baby boy! It’s nothing dangerous, just a… a supplement to my ordinary fee. That scientist told me it won’t last long, probably no more than a day, but…”

“Then _why?_ ” Peter interrupts him and his voice and face are sad. He goes near Wade and his eyes observe and study him, hands softly touching the blond locks and skin devoid of any scar or tumor.

Wade’s bigger hands stroke Peter’s face in return and the merc whispers, sounding almost shy:

“Because, just for one day, I don’t want people to pity you. I want you to have something _normal_.”

But Peter swallows the hard lump in his throat, trying not to cry, and when Wade’s finger traces his lips he finds himself missing the scars, despite knowing how much Wade hates them and the pain they give him.

He knows that once this magic effect is gone, Wade will regret having taken it in the first place. It’s an ephemeral sweet treat in the endless bitter space that is Wade’s hatred for his own body and he will just end up hurting himself, then falling into depression, shame and pain.

Peter won’t permit it though. He will show Wade that he loves him no matter what.

“Come on, baby boy! Let’s do something until it lasts!” the merc whines petulantly, trying to change topic and regain cheerfulness and self-confidence. “We can do whatever you want! Let’s go to the park! This time I won’t have to wear any hoodie or cap, just a shirt and tight trousers to show everyone this handsome booty!”

Peter laughs softly, still touching the blond hair and observing the scarless skin. Wade’s features are more visible now that there aren’t any bumps hiding them. His face is a bit irregular, very masculine, with hard cheekbones, a big nose and pulpy lips. It’s a particular kind of beauty, manly and charming.

“Or we could go visit Aunt May! Gosh, how she would swoon!”

“She always swoons with you.” Peter gently corrects him and Wade blushes, his grip around his waist stronger.

“I know, I know, but I’m sure she would be a lot happier seeing I am _this_ handsome without scars, don’t you think?”

“She doesn’t care about them and you know it. Neither do I.”

Wade sighs and places his forehead against Peter’s; the younger man can feel his hot breath over his face and notices how the pungent copper smell that was so Wade is gone, replaced by a milder one.

“I know, baby boy.” Wade whispers. “But tomorrow I’ll look again like a freak who went through a meat grinder, so I want to enjoy this time. I want _you_ to enjoy it. Let’s go for a walk - hell, he could ask Iron Man to lend us one of his jets to go to Disneyland!”

Peter snorts and kisses him, but the experience is a bit weird. He can’t feel the chapped lips he learnt to love so much nor the rough pattern of the skin that always tickles his hand when he cups the cheek. It’s almost like kissing another person.

Still he knows this is his Wade and if this situation was permanent, Peter would start to love it with time. But since things will return to normal soon, Peter knows this is _bad_ , that Wade won’t have the courage to walk on the streets with him anymore because of self-shame.

So he tries to diverge his attention and make him finally understand that he doesn’t care about his look, whether there are scars or not.

“Actually I made you tortillas.” he whispers playing with the hem of Wade’s black t-shirt. “We could eat them while watching _Matrix_.”

Wade is about to protest, but Peter’s eyes are pleading him and he can feel the prayer isn’t for Peter’s sake, but for _his own_. He gulps, aware of the pain that the choice he has made will give him tomorrow, so he trusts Peter, nodding.

“C’mon, then.” the hero smiles. “I put all the stuff you like in them.”

They eat in front of the TV and night soon arrives.

Wade doesn’t offers to go out anymore, but he doesn’t seem disappointed, just a bit melancholic. He’s calm though, laughs at Peter’s jokes and lets the man touch his hair and hand as smooth as a baby’s face. He brags about them, comparing himself to actors and other handsome superheroes, and Peter listens with a smile, joking with him, but never praising him too much, because Wade would think he loves this body more than the disfigured one and that’s not true.  
  
They are wearing shorts now and Peter has to check Wade’s face constantly to be sure it’s him and not another man, because there are no wounds, no red lines, no bumps. Just pale skin and tiny blond hairs on the chest and legs. Every so often Wade lowers his gaze from the screen to look at them with a nostalgic expression on his face and Peter knows that tomorrow that gaze will be different, full of regret and hatred, because there will be just tumors to look at.

So Peter kisses him, once, twice, until they are panting and whining on the sofa and the shorts are soon dismissed on the floor. They continue in the bedroom and Peter is on top, giving everything and asking nothing in return.

“Goddammit, Peter!” Wade growls as  the young man pounds into him. “You - _ah!_ \- y-you should let me fuck you now that I’m so freaking beautiful!”

“Tomorrow I’ll let you.” Peter promises with a soft smile.

“T-Tomorrow I’m going to have scars again and- _uh, God!_ ”

Peter leans to whisper in his ear, his thrusts slower but sharper: “Your scars never stopped us - me - before. Tomorrow you will fuck me for _hours_ and I’ll enjoy every second of it as always, Wade Wilson.”

And Wade closes his eyes, accepting Peter’s thrusts with eagerness, his pleasure now tenfold bigger.

When they are spent, breathing heavily next to each other, Wade turns to Peter and takes his hand, the grip strong, his eyes filled with sadness.  
  
“Peter, I… I am sorry, I…”

“Shh…”

Peter kisses his hand and lips, then peppers the smooth face with small pecks, eyes half-closed. He whispers words of reassurance and endearment, caressing the body and golden hair until Wade slowly falls asleep cuddled up next to him.  
  


\- - - - - -  
  
  
The first thing Peter sees when he wakes up is Wade, laying on his back with an arm draped over his face.

The scars and tumors have returned, the blond hair is gone. Peter extends a hand to touch his boyfriend, but then he notices it: Wade’s body is shaking and he’s sobbing silently, hot tears running along his cheeks, face hidden under the arm.

Peter pales, a cold sweat on his back and his own tears prickling his eyes.

“… Wade?”

and the merc jumps, looking at him with shock and despair.

“B-Baby boy!” he exclaims, wiping his tears with clear embarrassment. “I… I didn’t know you were awake.”

He tries to smile, but fails and the tears soon return. When Peter hugs him and kisses his neck, he starts crying again, his disfigured body soon wrecked by sobs and wails.

“Fuck!” he mutters angrily. “I… I am sorry, Peter… I just wanted… Fuck!”

He pulls away to look at Peter and the young hero cups his cheeks as he sobs: “I just wanted to… to be _beautiful_ for you, even if just for a little. I wanted to… delude myself I’m not a monster and that I deserve to be with you and give you a normal day, without ugly scars and pitiful stares. I wanted to make you happy and… fuck, Peter…” and he’s crying again, softer this time, hiding his face into Peter’s shoulder.

Peter gently strokes his back and says with a confident smile:

“I’m already happy, Wade.”

“You would be happier if I wasn’t a fucking freak! People…”

“I don’t care about people!”

Peter’s face is stern and a bit angry now, but something softens on it when he looks straight into Wade’s eyes and murmurs: “I care about _you_. _Us_.”

“But…”

“And” he interrupts the merc with a kiss, “I’ll love you no matter what. As long as you are here with me, I’m happy. I _am_ happy now!”

Wade ducks his head, fingers idly playing with Peter’s smaller ones, and the younger man continues: “I don’t care about your look. Your scars, Wade…! I know you hate them and they hurt terribly, but they remind me how much you suffered - how much you are suffering - and how much you deserve to be loved.”

Peter hears a small sob and smiles again, kissing the top of the bald head.

“You are always beautiful to me.”

They stay like that for a while, Peter kissing every inch of the scarred head, Wade hugging him and humming softly every time the other’s lips touch his skin.

Then he smiles too, a small weak smile, but his eyes are filled with fire.

“You are pretty hot too, Pete.”

Peter laughs and his smile turns into a lascivious grin as he whispers seductively: “I promised you something last night. Do you remember what?”

“Hell _yes!_ ” Wade growls practically jumping on him with a huge smile.

He starts kissing Peter’s neck and shoulder, but then stops to look at him with awe and love.

“Peter, I…”

“Thank you, Wade.”

The merc blinks, clearly surprised, and it takes him few second to fully comprehend those words.

“For… for what?”

“For what you did. And for… everything else too. Thank you.” and Peter smiles again, pressing himself against the scarred body and enjoying immensely the feeling.

Wade sighs happily and places a soft kiss on his forehead, losing himself over Peter’s scent and warm hands caressing his body.

“Thank you too, baby boy.”


End file.
